


Bek'eli

by orphan_account



Series: Protector of the Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Bonds (Supernatural), British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Sequel to T'ebaki]You had done it. You had saved the angels but the things Naomi did were not over. Her corruption ran deep into Heaven's foundations.Angels had been going missing for centuries. You needed to get to the bottom of it.That wasn't all you had on your plate. Relationships aren't perfect. You don't just go riding off into the sunset and everyone lives happily ever after. They take work. You were about to realize this. That angel that keeps calling out for you wasn't helping things either.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Protector of the Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This story does NOT have polyamory. It may seem like it is heading in that direction but I swear, it doesn't. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Lucifer squirmed within his bonds. Fiery agony shot through his grace. He didn’t know how this had happened. One minute he was plotting to fight his brother, and the next, his head is ringing with the joy of the host. 

Somehow the T’ebaki had saved them, himself included because the drive to fight Michael and the want to destroy the humans lessened. He no longer had the urge to fight his brother. The humans on the other hand... 

Lucifer glared with hatred at the mud monkeys who had trapped him. They had him in powerful Enochian handcuffs that locked down his grace; they had tied him to a post and were now trying to ‘humanize’ him. Something about making him not want to start the Apocalypse. 

Lucifer watched in horror as the little blonde-haired human came back into his room. She stuck him with some kind of electric pole that was apparently designed to harm angels. 

Lucifer screamed in pain. He still had the mark; it egged him on to destroy those humans. To bathe in their blood. 

“No. No please stop.” He muttered.  _ “T’ebaki! Save me! Please save me!”  _

^*^*^*^*^*^

Two Weeks Later...

You laughed maniacally as Gabriel chased you around the yard. 

“Get back here! You brat!” Gabriel roared. 

“Gotta catch me first.” You taunt. You neatly dodge his grasping hands. 

You had pulled the ultimate prank on Gabriel by dousing him with water balloons when he was sunning himself by the waterfall. They weren’t normal water balloons, they had been filled with glitter paint in all the colors of the rainbow. 

Gabriel looked like a unicorn puked on him. 

You falter as the sensation you’ve been feeling for more than two weeks now shouted at you. The feelings of hopelessness and fear.  _ “T’ebaki! Me! Please sa- me!”  _

“Gotcha!” Gabriel wrapped his arms around you. “Hey, Sugar. What’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself lately.” 

You cock your head to the side as the words faded away. 

_ “Hel- me! I’m beg-. I’m sor-. Please sa-.”  _

“Are all angels accounted for?” You tip your head back so it rested on Gabriel’s shoulder. You try to look at Gabriel. 

“They should be. I haven’t heard of any coming to Earth except Balthazar and Cassie.” Gabriel squeezes you tighter. “Now, let’s see about that score. I believe I am winning.” 

“Huh? No I am! I just got you.” You protest. 

“Ah, but I just shared it with you.” Gabriel smirked. 

You feel the wetness of the paint you used soaking into the back of your shirt. “Fine. We’re even. I need a shower.” You grumble. 

“Can I join this shower?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at you. 

You roll your eyes. “Let’s go. I need to get this paint out of my wings.” 

“ _ Your  _ wings? As I recall, you threw paint on my wings first.” Gabriel tweaked a feather on your back. 

You yelp and run away. 

“Get back here y/n!” Gabriel grinned and ran after you. 

^*^*^*^*^

“Children. Both of them.” Balthazar muttered as he studied the two laughing angels. Gabriel and y/n were running around the yard. 

“Balthazar? Have you noticed something off with Y/n lately?” Castiel stood next to him. His eyes narrowed on the backyard of Gabriel’s house. 

“Hmm?” Balthazar forced his attention to the angel next to him. “Oh definitely.” 

There was silence for a few minutes. 

“And you’re not worried about it?” Castiel’s blue gaze fixed firmly on Balthazar. 

“She’ll tell us when she is ready.” Balthazar shrugged. “Excuse me. I need to deal with the kiddies.” Balthazar headed out into the yard. 

Castiel stared at y/n as she danced away from Gabriel’s reaching hands. She suddenly stopped and looked off into the distance with a faraway, sad look. Her head tilted to the side, listening to something only she could hear. 

Something was wrong with her, and Castiel was determined to find out what. He might need some help, though. With a quiet rustle of wings, Castiel headed to South Dakota. He had a hunter to see. 


	2. Chapter One

Dean Winchester stood in the middle of Bobby’s kitchen building a sandwich for himself. Since the whole Apocalypse crap was over, he had some downtime and planned to take advantage of it.

He didn’t know how exactly it ended. All Cas would tell him was that y/n had stopped it; no one wanted the fight anymore, and that they had suffered casualties. Also, that she and Gabriel had sealed the deal, whatever that meant. 

Dean didn’t trust it. Until he got the full story, he wasn’t taking any chances. He still slept with a knife and gun stashed near his pillow and was not letting anything slip past him. 

A sudden flutter of wings and a gust of air that had the bread sliding off the counter made Dean yelp. A quick glance up and Dean saw Cas in the doorway. 

“Damn it Cas! A little warning next time.” Dean stared sadly at his ruined sandwich. 

“Apologies.” Cas stepped closer. “I need your help with something.” 

Dean tensed. An angel asking for help was never a good sign. “What is it?” He asked when Cas remained silent. 

“Something is wrong with Y/n.” Cas sat down in the rickety kitchen chair with an uncharacteristic sigh. 

“What’s she done this time?” Dean leaned a hip on the counter, slightly relieved it didn’t involve anything dangerous. Then again, this was y/n. She could find danger just by breathing. 

“She’s hiding something. There are these moments where she’ll look away with a sad look on her face. I don’t know how to explain it. There is something bothering her.” Cas gave a frustrated huff. The sound of feathers ruffling was audible. 

Dean was frozen. Like, deer-in-the-headlights froze. “Is Gabriel worried?” 

“He doesn’t see it.” Cas shook his head. “She  _ was _ human, and I figured since  _ you _ are human, you would know.” 

Dean was sweating now. “Yeah, but she’s a chick. They are a whole other species.” 

Cas frowned. “No. She’s not. All males and females of your species are human. That was how He created you.” 

“Maybe you should ask Sam this.” Dean nervously huffed. 

“I’m asking you.” Cas tipped his head to the side and his blue eyes widened. “Don’t you want to help me?” 

Dean sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong. I need to see her in person to know what’s bugging her.” 

Cas was quiet for a moment. “I’ll see if I can bring her here. She and Gabriel have been sequestered for a while. He might be willing to drop in.” 

Dean made a face. “The less I know about their adult times, the better.” 

Cas looked confused. “They have a bet going on.” 

“Dude! Enough!” Dean shuddered. “She’s like my sister. I don’t need those images.” 

Cas’ brow furrowed. “What are you …?” 

“Just… see if she can stop by in a week. Sam and I are going on a quick hunt. We should be back by then.” Dean waved a hand. “Tell her no funny business. I don’t want to see any of … that… when they are here.” 

Cas nodded. “I will give them your message. Goodbye Dean.” 

Cas flew off and the rest of Dean’s sandwich landed on the floor with a splat. 

Dean looked down sadly. There went his lunch. 

^*^*^*^*^

_ ‘T’ebaki. Please. I … hear …. I’m …. sa-... ‘  _

You stare off into the setting sun as the voice fades in and out. There was something nagging at you, pulling at your consciousness. You couldn’t put your finger on it. 

“Sugar?”

You blink and turn to face the golden-brown eyes of your mate. “Yeah?” 

“What’s going on? Something has been up with you lately.” Gabriel was focused on you. 

“I… I don’t…” You stammer. You bite your lip. “I think…” 

There was a knock on the door to your nest. “Y/n? Gabriel?” 

Gabriel sighed. “One of these days I’m going to snap him into a Miss Manners class,” Gabriel grumbled. “I can’t wait until he meets his own mate, and then I’m going to be  _ the _ biggest buzzkill in the world.” 

You laugh and stand up. You snapped your fingers and were instantly dressed in shorts and a tank top. You put a pair of pants on Gabriel leaving him shirtless. 

“Come in, Castiel.” You call. You eye Gabriel’s chest with delight. 

“My eyes are up here.” Gabriel flicks a wet rolled up piece of paper at you. 

“I know, and spitballs? Really? What are you, thirteen?” You turn and paste a bright smile on your face. “Do you need anything?” 

“Yes. Dean and Sam would like to see you. They are unsatisfied with the answers I have given them about what happened.” Cas began. 

You sigh and roll your eyes. “Typical Winchesters. Fine. I’ll pop over and see them.” 

“Not without me.” Gabriel got up from where he had been lounging. 

“I uh… have a message for you from Dean. He says that he doesn’t want any pranks pulled while you are there. He says he doesn’t want to see any of….  _ it _ .” Cas nodded. “If you will excuse me.” 

You notice the glint in Gabriel’s eyes. 

“No.” 

“But I was…” 

“No.” 

“Just one little…”

“No.” 

“Please?” 

“No.” It came out weaker. 

“I’ll let you in on it.” 

“No?” 

“It will be funny. Remember the gameshow?” 

You fight back a smile. When Sam had been smacked in the balls you had nearly died of laughter. Seeing the expression on Dean’s face when he realized he would most likely be next was the funniest thing ever. The death glare he shot you when it happened made you erupt like a volcano. 

“No.” It was mostly habit by now. Gabriel knew he had won. 

He stalked over to you with a teasing look in his eyes. “Y/n?” His voice was deep and alluring. He trailed his fingers up your arm. His other hand wandered around your back to get a handful of feathers. He moved closer to you until gold was all you saw. “Please?” 

“What?” You were breathless, his dark honeyed eyes catching your attention. 

  
Both of his hands were in your wings now. He pulled you closer until you were flush against his chest. 

“Please?” 

“Uh…” You felt heat coursing through your grace. Your wings lowered and flattened to your sides. 

“Say yes.” Gabriel murmured. His lips were at your throat. He pressed kisses and little bites up along the line of your jaw. 

“Yes.” You hiss out. 

Abruptly, you were released and Gabriel was grinning. “Thanks. I have a prank to plan.” Gabriel kissed your cheek and flew off. 

You were standing there with your mouth open and a haze lifting from your mind. “That dirty, rotten no good… Urgh!” You scream with frustration. “Two can play at that.” You fumed. 

“Y/n?” There was a light rap at the door. 

You huff with anger and fling the door open. “What?” You snap. 

Balthazar stared at you, unblinking, for a moment. “I was just going to ask if you have a minute but I can see you are busy so…” 

“No. The little tease ran off. What do you need?” You step out of the room and shut the door. 

“He what? Ran off?” Balthazar’s nose crinkled. 

“We’re visiting the Winchesters in about a day and he wanted to plan a prank. I was against it.” You cross your arms. “What do you want?” 

“Well, we have a visitor.” Balthazar led the way down the staircase to the main floor. 

“Visitor? I thought no one was allowed to enter here without Gabriel’s permission.” You frown as Balthazar pulls you to a stop before the last set down. 

“May I?” Balthazar motions to your shirt. 

“What?” You blink down at it. “What’s wrong with my shirt?” 

Balthazar sighs and snaps up a mirror. “Take a look.” 

You look in the mirror. A fresh hickey was high on your neck. You gasp. You immediately snap and a scarf was wrapped around your throat. “I’m going to kill him. Slowly.” You seethe. “We agreed to no marks.” 

Balthazar eyed you. “Unfortunately, your wings are a mess. We can’t do anything about it right now. Come on.” Balthazar pulled you down the stairs. 

A dark-haired man waited by the window. He was looking out of it with passive disinterest. What made you pause was the six wings spreading from his back. 

“T’ebaki.” Michael turned around and studied you. “We have a problem.” 

^*^*^*^*^

Your jaw dropped in shock. “Wait a minute. Wait a minute.” You wave your hand to get him to stop talking. “Naomi has been sending angels to Earth to a certain location and they are never heard from again?” You whistle. “Damn. I knew that bitch in the future would send angels to be tortured by demons for information, but to know it started this early....” 

Michael flinched when you cussed. “T’ebaki, I can’t send any more angels after this lead. I have already sent two and they have not returned. I need someone who knows this planet and has the resources to deal with this.” 

You stare evenly as the Commander lets a slip of emotion show. Pain flashes across his face before going into a somber mask. 

“They are our siblings. Please. We must find them.” Michael steps back. 

“Who have you sent?” You sigh in defeat. It was in your job description to save the angels, after all. 

“I have sent Hannah and Inias. They were supposed to report back about five Earth days ago.” Michael nodded to a stack of boxes. “These are all we could find on… Her paperwork.” 

You eye the pile of five boxes. “Doesn’t look like much.” 

“It’s all we have.” Michael took a step back. “I will be in touch. Thank you.” Michael nods and flies off. 

You groan and rub your eyes. “Let's get going, then. Can you start sifting through this? I have a demon to see.” 

“Y/n, Gabriel wouldn’t… Fine. You deal with him when he gets angry.” Balthazar pulled the first box forward. 

You smile and grin at Balthazar. “Thanks. I’ll be back in an hour.” 

“You owe me one.” Balthazar opened the lid on the first box. 

“I know.” You fly off the property. You had some hunters to see. 

^*^*^*^*^

You land by an old, musty motel. The Impala was parked in front of a door. You smile sadly at the memories. Everything had changed. It used to be the three of you against the world, hunting down one supernatural nasty after another. 

You wouldn’t change what had happened for anything. You knew this world was a better one with you helping the angels. 

You head for the door in front of the impala and knock firmly on the flimsy wood. You grin in amusement when quiet voices reach your ears. The door opens suddenly and you are pulled into a huge hug. 

“Y/n!” Sam nearly lifts you off your feet. It felt weird because his arms went through your wings. 

“Sammy!” You greet enthusiastically back. You lay a smacking kiss on his cheek and gently break out of his hold. “Hey, Dean.” 

“He isn’t with you, is he?” Sam looks past you out the door while Dean glances around the room as if Gabriel was going to jump out and yell boo. 

“No.” Your smile drops. “I’m afraid this isn’t a social call.” 

Dean and Sam were instantly tense. 

“What happened?” Dean barked out. 

You take a deep breath. “Let me start from the beginning.” 

^*^*^*^*^

“Wow. So this angel Naomi and Zachariah have been mind-controlling the rest of the angels?” Sam clarified. 

“I’m sorry, but this sounds like something straight out of a bad sci-fi series.” Dean shook his head. 

“Believe it or not. It’s your choice. I died and then came back ...” You trail off at the Winchesters’ matching grins. “What’s so funny?” 

“Y/n?” Sam began. 

“You are officially a Winchester. Dying and coming back is our specialty.” Dean gave you a hug. 

You smirk. “Well then, that means you are related to Gabriel. He’s my mate. In human terms, that means he’s basically my husband, which means he is, therefore, your brother-in-law.” 

You cackle at the Winchester’s horrified looks. 

“You know what, you are officially disowned for bad taste in men.” Dean nodded. 

You laugh. “Technically, he’s not a man. He’s an archangel.” 

“The statement still stands,” Sam concluded. “What was it you needed from us?” 

“Well, Naomi wasn’t just brainwashing angels. She would send some off to an undisclosed location and they were never heard from again. Now, in the future, she would send them to Crowley, and you guys just happen to have an in with him.” 

“No, we don’t. Last we saw the guy he gave us the Colt.” Sam shook his head. 

“Not true. Crowley messed with the impala while you were at his mansion.” You could see the steam radiating off of Dean. 

“What did he do to her?” He demanded. “And why didn’t you fix it if you knew about it?” 

“Because I knew it would be useful one day, and I’m right. He placed a coin under the backseat. A coin that is spelled to catch whatever is said in the impala. Crowley hears everything that happens in that car.” You give a small shrug. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier.” 

“What do you need us to do?” Sam sighed. 

“Get me a meeting with the little bastard.” You state your idea with pleasure. 

“Then we are destroying that coin.” Dean pointed out. He shook a finger at you. “I want that thing gone from Baby.” 

“Yes sir.” You salute Dean with a grin. 

^*^*^*^*^

Thunder rolls across the sky as you hide in a warehouse. A devil’s trap is drawn across the floor. Sam and Dean have a metal bowl set in front of them. Sam chants and cuts his hand, letting his blood drip in the bowl. 

A low crack of thunder boomed, and you looked up nervously.

“Hurry up Crowley.” You mutter. 

The Scottish demon arrives in the middle of the devil trap with a glass of scotch in his hand. When Crowley sees the Winchesters he glares and downs his alcohol. “You morons didn’t kill the Devil. In fact, no one knows where he is. Hell is in a riot. What the Hell could you possibly want with me?” 

“Actually, Crowley, I called this meeting.” You step out in front of the Winchesters. “We need to have a little talk.” 

Crowley paled. “T’ebaki. I’ve heard of you.” His eyes narrow.

“Have you, now?” You hum. “I need some information. Someone is kidnapping angels. This has been going on for centuries. There is a hidden location, and I need to know if it is you.” 

Another roll of thunder. It sounded closer. You didn’t have time to beat around the bush. 

“Darling, I would love to have said it was me, but if it’s been going on for centuries, it isn’t me. I have been-” Crowley began. 

“Around since the 1600s. I know all about you.” You step forward. 

“Really. What could you know?” Crowley studied you. 

“Your real name is Fergus McCleod. You became a demon in the late 1600s. You sold your soul for three extra inches of dick. You had a son named Gavin, whom you despised. Your mother was Rowena McCleod, one of the most powerful witches ever. So powerful that the others were scared of her, and bound her powers. I don’t have time for any more of your bullshit. I need to know if you know anything about missing angels.” You stare down Crowley, ignoring the Winchester’s sniggers. 

“I don’t know anything specific, but I will look into it as long as what you know never leaves this room.” Crowley glared at Sam and Dean. 

Thunder shakes the room and you glanced nervously at the walls. You had very little time left. “Deal.” 

“Scared of a little thunderstorm, Darling?” Crowley taunted. 

“Yes. But not for the reasons you think. Feel the storm. What do you sense?” You smirk. 

Crowley’s eyes widen in fear. “Bloody hell! Let me out of here! I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll find your missing birds, just let me go.” 

You grin and smudge out a line on the devil’s trap. As soon as the line was broken, Crowley was gone. 

“What was he scared of? It’s just a storm.” Sam looked at the sky. 

“Not really. You boys might want to scram, we have incoming.” You eye the clouds as the sky got darker. Lightning struck near you. “Get out of here. I’ll be fine.” 

“No. We aren’t leaving you.” Dean stood by your side. 

You smile fondly. “Suit yourself.” You snap your fingers and Dean, Sam and the impala are three states away, safe on Bobby’s property. 

You brace yourself as a feeling of intense anger and fear washes over you. Gabriel appears in a flash of lightning. 

“Hey, Sweetie. How’s it going?” You wave. 

Gabriel grins mockingly. “Oh, I’m just here to collect a runaway angel.” 

“Who? I can help you find them.” You step forward. 

Gabriel’s grin fades. His face darkens. “Get home.” 

“No. I have business here.” You clench your jaw at Gabriel’s highhandedness. 

The storm raged on. Indecision warred on Gabriel’s face. You could feel the lingering fear in the emotions of the angel before you. 

You sigh. “Michael sent me on a mission. It’s fairly important and you were busy. I thought I could get a small errand done and be back before you noticed.” 

Those seemed to be the wrong words. Gabriel’s anger flared up again. “We need to talk, y/n.” 

You bite your lip nervously. “What about?” Gabriel never called you by your real name anymore. It was all pet names and sugary endearments. 

“Not here.” came Gabriel’s short clipped answer. 

“Home, then?” You ready your wings to fly. 

“No. Follow me.” Gabriel held out his hand. 

You hesitantly approach the ticked off archangel and gently take his hand. Gabriel leads you to a beach house on an island. 

Gabriel pulls you harshly into his chest when you land. He takes deep breaths. You can feel his chest expand with every inhalation. 

Defeated, you wrap your arms around his waist. You really didn’t have that much of a choice. He wasn’t letting you go. 

“What’s wrong?” You speak into his shirt. 

“You’re here. You’re safe.” 

You hear Gabriel murmuring into your hair. 

You cuddle closer and let him have this moment. Afterward, you were going to get some answers. Forcefully, if necessary. 

“Gabriel? What’s this about?” You pull back from him. His grip tightens for a moment before he lets you step back a half foot. His hands remained on your hips. 

Gabriel sighs. “You died.” 

You open your mouth to protest but Gabriel quickly kisses your lips. “Let me finish.” 

Your mouth snapped shut with an audible click. 

“You accepted me, but it was still incomplete. Angels are protectors by nature. When you died… we had a half bond. I still felt when you died. It… was unlike anything I had ever experienced. You were gone. When you came back, all my instincts went haywire. You know before when  _ he _ took you and I rescued you? That instinct you had to burrow and make yourself safe? How you only wanted me to be around? That’s sort of how I have been feeling for the past few weeks. That’s why we have been solely at home. Why we haven’t been out. Even when we were in different rooms, I still knew you were okay because we were safe.” Gabriel stares at you when he was done.

“So… it’s basically your instincts screaming to make sure I’m okay?” You mull that over. “I’m good with that. I can stick close to you.” 

Gabriel’s whole body loosens in a slump against you. “Thank you.” 

“Do you want to know what mission Michael sent me on? Maybe you can help.” You offer. 

Gabriel eyes you warily. “What have you gotten yourself into now?” 

You smirk. “Well… it all started with that little tease show of yours. I’m still getting revenge for that, by the way. Balthazar showed up right after you had left…” 

^*^*^*^

Gabriel listened with mounting horror at y/n’s words. Angels being abducted for centuries under his nose. Never being heard from again. The crimes Naomi had committed made him want to resurrect her and kill her all over again. 

“And Michael sent you to figure this out? Do you know if Hannah and Inias are dead?” Gabriel’s mind was working quickly. 

Y/n winced and rubbed absently at her chest. “They aren’t dead. No angel has died since…” 

Gabriel was grateful for her silence. Being reminded of her death was not something he wanted to dwell upon. 

“What lead were you working?” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed on y/n’s bashful look. 

“Um… in the future that will never happen, Naomi had given a certain angel to a demon to be tortured for information. Another angel and a set of humans rescued him but that angel was under her influence and killed the angel that was tortured.” Y/n hedges. 

Gabriel stares flatly at her. “So let me see if I have this straight. Samandriel was given to a demon and tortured. Castiel and the Hardy Boys saved him, only for Cas to kill him while under Naomi’s control? I already know this.” 

“Yes. The demon I just struck a deal with is looking into it. He also was the one to torture Samandriel.” Y/n looks down when water laps at their feet. “Where are we? The tide is coming in.” 

“Another safe house. The tide won’t bother us. We are stronger than it. What is this demon’s name?” Gabriel wouldn’t let y/n weasel her way out of this. He needed to know if only to soothe his own worries. 

“He’s no one…” Y/n tried to break free. 

“Y/n. I need to know that you will be safe and that it’s not a white or yellow-eyed demon you have working for you.” Gabriel let a little bit of his desperation leak into the air around them. 

Y/n’s eyes softened. “Crowley. He was the King of the Crossroad demons. His mother is a very powerful witch.”

“Is?” Gabriel pressed. “Present tense?” 

“Yes. Rowena McCleod is a strong witch. She mastered an immortality spell, and she is so powerful that the other covens put a binder curse on her. She has been looking for a way to unlock her powers.” Y/n bites her lip as her eyes unfocus. 

Gabriel leans forward and presses a soft kiss against her mouth. “I’ll help you. What do we need to do now?” 

“Nothing. Until Crowley gets back to me or the Winchesters, we can’t do anything. I have no other leads.” Y/n leans into him. 

Gabriel lets out a soft rumbling purr. The moon shone far overhead and stars twinkled merrily above. Gabriel takes y/n’s hand and leads her up the beach to the small home he has on the island. “Come on, Sugar. If you have nothing to do… I have something that will occupy you.” 

Y/n snorts. “That was terrible.” 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Make it better.” 

Y/n laughs so hard she snorts. “That was even worse.” 

“Y/n? Shut up.” Gabriel leads her through the house. 

“Yes Sir.” Y/n snaps a salute. 

Gabriel smirks. “Wrong move.” 

Gabriel pounces on a nervous y/n as soon as the door closes. 

^*^*^*^*^

You sigh as you lay in the bed with your mate. “And then I went to the Winchesters…” 

“Wait. You went to the Winchesters. Did you tell them everything?” Gabriel propped himself up on an elbow to look at you. 

You snort. “Yes. I told them I died and came back, and they officially welcomed me to their family. Not even three seconds later I was disowned.” 

Gabriel’s face dropped. “Why did they take it back?” 

You could feel the beginning of righteous anger welling up inside him. “Because of ‘my terrible taste in men.’” You mock Dean’s voice. 

“What…?” Gabriel’s anger was swiftly rising. 

“I reminded them they would be related to you.” You clarify. “I told them you would technically be their brother-in-law and they immediately kicked me from their family. It was all a joke.” You run your hand soothingly through his wings, being careful not to hit a sensitive spot. “We always joke like that. I think Sam still hates you for Mystery Spot and TV Land.” 

“Speaking of TV Land and Winchesters…” Gabriel’s eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“Oh God. What do you have planned?” You yelp as Gabriel tweaks a feather. 

“No talking about my dad when we’re in bed.” Gabriel scolds. 

“Okay. I’ll stop.” You cross your heart with a finger. “I swear.” 

You both fall into silence. You felt the guilt flowing from Gabriel; it nearly choked you in its heaviness. 

“It’s not your fault.” You whisper. “You didn’t know.” 

“Yes, it is. I kept close tabs on my siblings whenever they came to Earth. I should have known.” Gabriel’s guilt grew worse. The heaviness of it mixed with the sharp snap of anger. 

“Gabriel… how could-” You sit up. 

Gabriel jumps out of bed and snaps on a pair of shorts. “Just don’t y/n. I don’t want you to… just stop.” Gabriel leaves the room in a human way. The door slams behind him. 

Tears prick your eyes. That didn’t go well. You step out of bed and slip on your clothes. You walk out of the little hut to find Gabriel standing on the back patio staring up at the stars. 

“I used to lead my garrison among the stars. When they were young, they would swoop and play in the middle of them. My little flock of messengers. They would spread Dad’s word in every galaxy, on every planet. Flying to and fro between the stars. That one up there…” Gabriel pointed to a faint cluster of stars. “Balthazar was flying too fast and crashed into a comet. His wings were a mess, and I had to help him sort them out.” 

You step closer as you listen to Gabriel’s softly spoken stories. He spoke of happier times long ago. Teaching little fledglings to fly in the stars, performing their tasks with joy. 

You lean on the railing next to him as the soft sound of the waves hitting the beach falls in the silence between tales. 

“I loved my siblings. All of them. Even Naomi and Zachariah. To hear that I failed them. All of them…” Gabriel trailed off and took a moment to gather himself. “To know that my siblings have been handed off to some demon to torture and kill right under my nose, it…” 

You give a slow nod of understanding. “It makes you feel helpless. Like you can do nothing about it when you should have done something.” Your mind gets lost in memories. 

*****

_ You slip out of the broken-down shack. You wipe the tears from your eyes. All that work and Sam still dies. You grit your teeth.  _

_ “It won’t be for nothing. Dean is not going to Hell. I won’t let this happen.” You get angrier and angrier with every word.  _

_ You walk to the nearest crossroad. You finger the box you had stolen from the trunk of the impala. Dropping to your knees, you dig in the gravel furiously with your hands, heedless of the broken nails and dirt staining them.  _

_ You drop the box in the hole and cover it up. You sit back on your heels and wait. “Come on!” You roar. “I’m right here! Show your face, you coward!”  _

_ A faint rumbling reaches your ears before a snap happens. You flinch.  _

_ The impala rolls to a stop on the outskirts of the crossroad. Dean gets out of the car.  _

_ “Dean?” You call.  _

_ The hunter passes you by like you aren’t there.  _

_ “Dean! Stop! No, don’t do this!” You beg. Tears roll down your cheeks as Dean digs in the same spot where you had dug.  _

_ A flare of hope rises only to be squashed, as you realize whoever turned you invisible has also made the box disappear.  _

_ Dean places a box in the middle and covers it up. He stands up and looks both ways down the road.  _

_ “Dean!” You shout.  _

_ “Oh come on already! Show your face you bitch!” Dean yells.  _

_ You stand there, helpless as Dean makes the deal that starts it all. “No! Goddamnit! Why?! Why fucking send me here when I can’t do jack shit to save things!?” You yell and scream, but no one hears you. No one answers you.  _

_ Dean seals the deal with a kiss, and the demon vanishes. Probably to gloat to its coworkers that it got the deal of the millennia.  _

*****

“Sugar?” Gabriel’s concerned gaze broke into your thoughts. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” You blink and something wet falls onto your face. A slow and steady rain hits the earth. “Is it raining?” 

Gabriel doesn’t answer you. Instead, he leans forward and pulls you into his arms. A soft rumbling coo escapes his chest before a deep rumble fills the air. 

You turn in Gabriel’s grasp and sob. Gabriel hushes you and sways softly. All the while, rain falls in a steady thrum onto the sandy beach. 


	3. Chapter Two

It’s the next morning before any sort of news reaches you. The rain had tapered off after two hours. The two of you stood under the stars until the sun rose. It painted the sky with gold, pinks, and oranges. 

You couldn’t enjoy it. The night had been a whirlwind of emotions one right after the other. You were worn out; and for an angelic being, that was saying something. 

“Something else has been bothering you, Sugar.” Gabriel’s voice was nearly a whisper against your hair. 

“I know. I can’t explain it. It feels like ...” You trail off as Balthazar speaks to you through ‘Angel Radio.’ 

“We gotta go. Balthazar found something.” You turn to leave but Gabriel grabs your wrist. You lift your eyes to meet his. 

“Talk later?” Gabriel traced the inside of your arm. 

“Yeah. Now, I want to find Hannah and Inias.” You flap your wings and head for your home. 

^*^*^*^

You land in the middle of the living room. “What have you found?” 

Balthazar looks distraught. “Two hundred. Over two hundred of our brothers and sisters have been sent to this location and have never returned.” 

You are shocked to see tears in his eyes. Gabriel wasn’t that much better. 

“Wh-who?” Gabriel’s voice cracked. 

Balthazar starts listing names, and with each one, both angels become more tearful. 

You step between them, lay a gentle hand on Balthazar’s shoulder, and lean into Gabriel’s side. “We are going to get whoever did this. We will have our revenge and the full might of heaven will break them, but first, we have to know who we are up against.” 

“Well, the drop off location is in Scotland.” Balthazar straightens up. Before shrugging off your hand he squeezes it softly. 

You nod and step back. “Okay. Where? Can we send someone to look into it? Before you say anything, I’m not willing to send more angels.” 

“How about that demon?” Gabriel suggested. His arm was around your waist, his hand absently stroking your side. 

“Maybe.” Your mind races. “We need someone that’s not a supernatural creature. We need some humans that can slip in under the radar.” 

Gabriel groans. “Do we really need  _ them _ ?” 

You shoot Gabriel an amused look. “Do you know any other human who knows about the supernatural, is good at being a sneak and knows their shit?” 

Gabriel was quiet, his eyes unfocused as he thought. 

“I’ll let you pull whatever prank you want. No killing and then resurrecting and no being an ass and recreating Mystery Spot.” You offer a teasing grin. 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “Excuse you, what do you mean ‘let me’? You forget who is in charge here.” 

Balthazar stood up. “And that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be back tonight. Call me if you need me sooner.” Balthazar flew out of there. 

“Really? You are in char…” 

Your eyes unfocus as pain fills your mind and a voice cries out. 

_ “T’EBAKI!!!! _ ” 

The shout makes you flinch with its volume. 

_ “I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! SAVE ME, PLEASE!!”  _

The voice sounded familiar, and agony raced across your mind. You cry out as a wave of hopelessness and fear swamp you. 

“Y/N! Y/N!” A voice calls your name desperately. 

You were getting lost in the feelings this angel was projecting. Fear, hopelessness, worthlessness, anger, and rage all swirled into one big, murky lake that was pulling you under. 

Gold yanked you back to reality. You gasp for air and worried honey eyes stare back at you. 

Gabriel’s hands were on your face. When he saw you were back his eyes narrowed and a glint of determination entered them. “Tell me what is going on! That’s not normal!” 

“I don’t know how to explain it. It starts with a voice. I hear it in my head. It’s cutting in and out like a bad phone call. I hear bits and pieces. Then the feelings come. Fear and sadness.” You take a deep breath. 

“And this time?” Gabriel pulled you to a seat on the couch. He sat next to you and held you. 

“I heard him loud and clear. He was screaming for me, for T’ebaki. He was saying he was sorry, and t-to save him.” Your voice hitches and you scrub your itchy eyes. “I felt what he was feeling. Fear, hopelessness, w-worthlessness, and rage. I have never felt that intense level of anger before. I was drowning in it.” 

Gabriel rubbed your back. 

“Are you positive all angels are accounted for? This started about three weeks ago, after the fight.” You lean into your mate and breathe in his candy thunderstorm scent. 

“Before I learned about the missing angels, I would have said that yes, all angels are present.” Gabriel began softly. 

“And now?” You whisper just as quietly. 

“I’m not so sure. I… I think you are feeling an angel being tortured, and I have a bad feeling; I think I know which one it is.” 

Gabriel didn’t say anything more. You pleaded, but he refused to elaborate. 

“We need to see Dean-o and the Jolly Green Giant.” Gabriel’s mask fell into place. He jumped to his feet and gave a bright fake grin. “I have just the idea. Let’s go, Sugar.” 

“Wait.” You get up from the couch. 

“Hmm?” Gabriel rubbed his fingers across his thumb. His face fell at your pointed look. “Not right now. I… I can’t…” 

“Okay.” You take his hand. “What’s this scheme of yours, oh great master pranking archangel?” 

Gabriel gasped in delight. “You admit I’m the better prankster!” 

“What? No! I’m the best.” You object loudly. 

“You just called me a Master Prankster.” Gabriel pointed to you with his finger before waving it around his face. “That’s admitting I’m the better one of us.” 

“Fine. You are a master prankster. But,” You raise your voice over Gabriel’s shout of triumph. “I am the Grandmaster Prankster.” 

Gabriel shook his head. He laughed softly. “This isn’t Star Wars.” 

“I know. If it was you would be Yoda based on your height.” You tease. 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped open. “You take that back. You’re barely taller than me.” 

“Hey, two inches is two inches. Size does matter.” You shriek when Gabriel tickles your sides in retaliation. “Okay, okay I take it back! You are not Yoda’s size.” 

You both panted heavily with matching grins on your faces. 

“What’s your plan?” You smile brightly. 

“Well, since you brought up Star Wars…” 

^*^*^*^*^

“Gabriel!” 

“Damn it y/n! I know you are here! Show yourself! You and your dick of a partner.” 

Sam and Dean’s shouts were the best thing you’d heard all day. 

You snap and make yourself visible, with Gabriel right alongside you. 

“Hey, Chewie. Han.” You nod to Sam and Dean. 

Sam was covered in fur. From head to toe he had a nice, thick pelt of luscious brown hair. Dean was dressed in a white shirt with tan pants and a holster at his hip with a fake blaster gun. 

“Watching Star Wars again, y/n?” Sam sighed. “Get this off of me. I’m sweating like a pig.” 

You shrug. “Not my prank. It was all Gabriel’s idea.” 

Gabriel gasped. “Way to throw me under the bus.” 

“You’ll live. Maybe.” You mimic his tone when he had Castiel trapped in TV land. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pinched your hip. 

You yelp and swat his arm. “Stop that.” 

Dean clears his throat pointedly. 

You sigh. “Undo it, please? We do have a mission for them.” 

“Mission?” Sam was instantly on alert. 

Dean snapped to attention too. “Does this have anything to do with why you needed to talk to... Fergus?” 

Dean and Sam snort with laughter. 

“Hey! I need his help, and he said none of that leaves that warehouse.” You let your seriousness show in your face. “As soon as he is done being useful you can laugh all you want.” 

“Fergus? I thought his name was Crowley.” Gabriel sighed, and all you could do was shrug. “Fine. We need your help infiltrating a spot that we can’t access.” 

“Where is this spot?” Sam fought with the thick fur on his face. “Can you please get rid of this? I can’t see.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers. Sam and Dean returned to their normal hunter plaid. “As I was saying… Someone or something has been kidnapping angels for years. Like, hundreds of years. They would go to this place and disappear forever, never to be heard from again. Michael has sent two angels there, and they have not returned. Y/n thinks that if you two go you won’t trigger whatever sets off the supernatural creature alert.” 

“Where is this location?” Dean frowned. “Why should we help angels?” 

“Dean? Please? For me?” You step closer to the hunter. “Something is not right with this. Angels are being tortured. Please. You are a good guy. You would never let innocents be tortured. These angels have been sent there because of Naomi and Zachariah. I need you to do this.” 

“Fine.” Dean breathed out a sigh. “Where are we going?” 

You beam. “Scotland.” 

Dean and Sam’s jaws dropped. 

“What?” Sam rubbed his head. “Are you serious?” 

“No. No way. I am not going overseas. Find someone else, because this hunter does  _ not _ fly.” Dean immediately protested. 

“Not even if I fly alongside the plane, and if it crashes I will catch it?” You grasp Dean’s arm. “Please Dean.” You widen your eyes and give your best version of the Sam Winchester Puppy Eyes™. 

Dean sighs. “Fine. For you y/n. If that plane crashes, I will haunt your ass.” 

“I have a better idea.” Gabriel steps up and pulls you away from Dean. He shoots a glare at the hunter and wraps both arms around your waist. “I can fly you both -and your car- to Scotland, and when you are ready to come back, shoot me a prayer and I can fly you home.” 

“Deal.” Sam agrees. His glare forestalls Dean’s ready protest. 

“Deal.” Dean grumbles. “When are we leaving?” 

“Three hours.” You announce. “And boys? This is strictly recon. No going in buildings with guns blazing.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Dean says with a smirk. 

“Just let us gather our stuff.” Sam nods to the door. “We need to talk so…” 

“Gotcha Sammy. Bye boys.” You fly out of the motel room with Gabriel behind you. 

^*^*^*^

You and Gabriel were sitting in your nest. You were grooming Gabriel’s wings. For once, neither of your minds were on sex; this was strictly a comfort grooming. 

You smooth a feather on his right middle set while you thought. “Gabriel?” 

“Hmmm?” Gabriel hums happily. 

“I’m worried. Whoever this angel is that I’m feeling… he doesn’t think he deserves to be saved.” You absently stroke another feather. 

Gabriel groans. “Let’s not talk about that right now.” 

“Okay.” You fall back into silence as you move onto the next wing set. 

“Y/n?” 

“Hmm?” You hum at Gabriel’s question. 

“Promise me that whatever happens, you won’t die again. That if it comes down to an angel or something else and you, that you will pick you.” Gabriel tipped his head down and picked at a thread on his pants. 

“Gabriel, I can’t pro-” 

“Please? For my own peace of mind. Lie if you have to.” Gabriel wouldn’t look at you. 

You stop straightening feathers and move in front of Gabriel. You drop down to your knees. “Hey, if it ever comes down to between me and an ally, I swear I will choose me.” The lie tasted bitter on your tongue. 

Gabriel presses a firm kiss on your mouth. He pushed up to his knees causing you to fall back on your heels. 

“Y/n.” Gabriel whispered reverently. He spoke your name like a prayer . “Thank you.” 

You felt awful for lying. You said nothing and let his kisses rain across your face and neck. Your mind was working frantically. You were wondering what you were dealing with, and how bad it was going to be based on your knowledge. 

^*^*^*^*^

You were coming down the stairs. It was the middle of the night. The  _ thump-creak, thump-creak _ of the steps made you wince. 

You reach the bottom to see a lamp on and Balthazar at the table. You froze. “Balthazar? What are you doing here?” You pad over to the sad-looking angel. 

“Hmm? Oh. Hi y/n. I’m just looking over these documents trying to figure out any hints about these… people.” Balthazar shuffled some papers and moved a box off the table. “What’s going on with you?” 

You sit next to him. “Not much. Gabriel said he had something to do so I’m here alone.” 

Balthazar set aside his work and gave you his full attention. “He’s gone?” 

“I think he’s still on the property. He wouldn’t have left me otherwise.” You shrug. “What do you have so far?” You pause as a thought comes to you. “You don’t have to be here all the time. You can go home, if you want?” 

Balthazar shook his head. “Y/n, I owe you my life. You saved me when you didn’t have to. I’m here looking at this because you asked.” 

“Please tell me this isn’t some kind of eternal servant thing. I don’t think I like that. It makes me uncomfortable.” You blurt out nervously. 

Balthazar laughs. “You  _ are _ adorable, but it’s not like that.” 

You breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“It’s much more than that.” 

You tense up. “That sounds… scary.” 

“Look. It’s not a big deal. I just willingly do things that you ask because you saved me. Until I return the favor, it stands.” Balthazar snorts. “I’d love to see you go to Heaven. Most of the angels feel the same way.” 

Your face pales and you gasp for air. Your stomach churns. “I think…” 

“What did you do?!” Gabriel was suddenly there. 

“Gabriel?” You speak softly. 

“I only told her why I am here.” Balthazar stood up, stepping away from you when Gabriel let out a low growl. 

“Oh, is that all? I told you not to tell her that! For this exact reason! I knew she would react badly!” Gabriel nearly yelled. 

“Hey. Please stop.” You shift in your chair as the fighting gets worse. 

Gabriel was pissed by now. Thunder rolled and lightning crashed as it always happened when he got mad. 

“That’s not all on you to ask! Being mates go two ways.” Balthazar snarled back. 

“It’s not your relationship!” Gabriel roared. 

“Well maybe it should be.” 

The words were out before Balthazar could stop them. Your jaw dropped. You watched as Gabriel went deathly still. 

“Balthazar. Fly away. Now.” You stand up and approach the furious archangel. “Gabriel?” 

There was a flutter of wings and then the loudest sound you have ever heard broke the silence. 

Thunder cracked so close that if you were human it would have blown your eardrums. Gabriel could barely be heard over the continuous booms. 

“He can’t do that! He can’t take her away from me! I won’t let him.” Gabriel growled. 

“Gabriel.” You touch his arm. That was a mistake. You were spun around with your back pressed to the wall. 

“You are mine!” 

Molten golden eyes met yours. You gulp. 

“I’ll tear him apart. I’ll teach him to not mess with an archangel’s things.” 

Gabriel was not himself, you were positive. If he was, he deserved a smack for that one.

_ “I am not your thing!” _ The words almost crossed your lips. Just five little simple words... and it all would devolve into an argument that would most likely end in Balthazar’s dismemberment. 

You decided to end this in a more pleasurable way. A way that will end with no death. A way that will make you see stars. 

“Yours. I’m yours.” You coo. 

Later you will deal with this insane possessive streak he has. Later you will talk some sense into him. And later (much, much later) you will deal with Balthazar’s statement. Right now there was something else to occupy your mind. 

^*^*^*^*^

You lay on the floor cuddled up to your in-deep-trouble mate. You gently prod the love bites on your neck, collarbone, and chest. You examine the ones on your inner thighs and groan softly. 

You gather your grace to heal them when a hand shoots out and curls softly around your hip.    
  


“Please don’t. I like them.” 

That re-stokes your anger. You snap and you are dressed in jeans and a turtleneck sweater. You get to your feet after wrangling from his grasp. 

“Y/n?” Gabriel sits up. “What are you-” 

“What is your problem?” You explode. You put your hands on your hips and stared him down. 

“Problem?” Gabriel frowns. “I don’t have…” 

“Oh yes, you do! This excessive possessiveness has to stop! I am not a thing to be owned! I am my own person, and I don’t deserve to be treated this way!” You throw your hands up and stomp your foot at his passive expression. “Aren’t you going to say something? An apology perhaps?” 

“Y/n. You don’t understand wha-” 

“And that’s another thing! Not telling me shit until it’s too late is not going to work with me! I need you to be honest and stop hiding things from me!” You take a deep breath as your voice goes shrill. 

“Y/n? Please let me-” 

“No! I nee-” 

“Damnit! Would you let me finish a sentence?!” Gabriel’s honey eyes hardened. “You don’t understand my species’ customs. Why would you? You  _ were _ just a human. Angels serve a different, and much higher purpose.” Gabriel’s voice was matter of fact, as though his was the only known truth. 

In your anger you assumed the worst. “Now you are insulting me?!” You growl and snap your fingers. All of your personal belongings were stacked by you. “I’m…” 

“Y/n! Please don’t leave!” Gabriel spoke with urgency. “If you will give me a moment I’ll…” 

_ “Gabriel? Y/n? We have a situation. We need an evacuation, like now. Right now! Dean! Hold on!”  _

Gabriel pinched his nose. “Always with the worst timing, those two. Stay here, at least until I get back? We need to talk.” 

“Sure.” You nod mockingly. 

Gabriel eyed you but flew off. 

You hated lying to him. You bolted ten seconds after he left. You took your things,and all the boxes Michael gave you. You needed some space to think. 

^*^*^*^*^

You land in the middle of a field. A kite flew overhead in the cloudless sky and a gentle breeze swirled past you, ruffling your wings and the knee-high grass. 

A lone figure sat on a hill watching the flying toy. A trench coat was tucked around the dark-haired vessel that faintly glowed in bright blue light. Dark wings swayed in the wind. 

You trudge over to the angel and plop in the grass, leaving your things where you had landed. 

“Balthazar told me you are in quite the mess.” Castiel’s deep voice soothed your anger. 

“Things were building up to it, anyway. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was just…. sooner.” You pick a few daisies in the grass and twirl the stems together. “Balthazar opened his stupid mouth and said something even more stupid.” 

“Very eloquent.” Castiel nodded seriously. 

You try to hide a smile. “Anyway. I know you already have a mate and I know that you have the balls to stand up to an archangel, so… want a new house guest?” 

A few minutes passed in silence while Castiel thought. Your daisy chain gets longer and longer and you pick a few pieces of grass to twine through it too. 

Castiel turned his face to look at you. “What happened that caused you to leave?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Your smile drops and you shoot Cas a warning look. “I just need a place to crash for a few days.” 

“Crash? I don’t understand that reference. You will crash my home?” Cas’ furrowed brow and concerned look made you laugh. 

“It means to stay for a while. I’m not going to wreck or crash your home.” You pat Cas’ arm. “Thanks for that though.” 

“Thanks for what?” Cas stood up. 

You climb to your feet and stretch. You plop the daisy crown on his head. “Cheering me up. Now, where do you live?” 

All of a sudden there was a frantic yell through angel radio.  _ “Y/n! Come home right now!”  _

You clench your teeth and let out a frustrated hiss. “How do you block someone?” 

“Y/n, he’s an archangel. They are pretty hard to block when they are actively trying to talk to someone.” Cas looked unsure. 

_ “Y/n! I mean it! We need to talk! Get back here now!”  _

Gabriel’s orders made your anger return to the surface. 

“Cas? Please?” You beg. You widen your eyes and clasp your hands in front of your chest. 

Cas sighed. “Imagine the strongest substance you have ever encountered, and imagine a box enclosing your mind. Nothing can get in or out of your head unless you open the box. Be warned, doing this will block out all angels. Your prayer link will still be active. I don’t think you can shut down the prayer link.” 

“Got it.” You start to imagine a black diamond box when Cas taps your shoulder. 

“It has to be something you think is impenetrable.” 

“Okay.” You concentrate, and Gabriel’s frantic and angry shouts are instantly cut off from your mind. 

“Did you do it?” Cas immediately winced. “Don’t answer that. Judging by his inventive cursing you did block him.” 

“What’s he saying? Wait. Never mind, don’t tell me. Just take me to your place so I can drop off my things.” 

Cas nodded and flapped his wings. “Follow me.” 

You leaped into the air after him. You lazily flap your wings as Castiel flies slowly across heaven. 

“All angels were given a piece of heaven to make their own. Some stayed in the barracks with friends and others took the chance and made something for themselves.” Castiel began to lecture. “Each place is sacred to that angel and you don’t just go to them uninvited.” 

You think about that for a minute. “So why are you letting me stay with you?” 

Cas shoots you a sassy look. “Because we both have mates and we are close friends. You need a place to stay for a few days, and I am going to help you because you asked.” 

You immediately got a look of horror on your face. “This isn’t some of that life debt thing bullshit is it?” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m not as traditional as some angels. My mate is even human.” 

“Ah. There’s the funny and sarcastic angel I know and love. ” You nudge Cas with a wing. “How far is your place?” 

“Right here.” Cas began to land. 

You follow, right into an 1800’s romance novel. There was prairie grass as far as you could see. A few trees were scattered here and there. A cozy log cabin was nestled between two trees by a stream. Mountains rose up in the distance. 

“Wow. Very… pioneer of you.” You look at the mountain range. “How much space do you have?” 

“It’s an illusion.” Castiel explained. “I actually only have about as far as the lake.” Castiel pointed to a shimmering line on the horizon. 

“I feel like I’m in a Janette Oke book.” You laugh and spin around. “I love it! It’s amazing, Castiel.” 

“I’m glad you like it. Let me show you to your room.” Castiel opened the cabin door and you stepped inside. 

^*^*^*^*^

Gabriel was furious. Y/n had left. She may have had issues with him, but he also had problems with her. Lots of things upset him about y/n. He ticked things off mentally: she lies, she breaks promises, she cheats, and now she’s run off!

Gabriel snorted at the irony. Figures at the first sign of trouble his mate runs off. Just like he did when his siblings needed him. When they were being brainwashed and sold off to people to be tortured, where was he? Pretending to be a pagan and not giving a care about them. Now, two hundred and fifty six of his siblings have been killed, or worse. They needed him, and he ran off like a coward. Just like she did. 

She was infuriating at times. She hadn’t even denied when Balthazar spoke  _ those _ words. 

Gabriel forced his mind away from the foolishly spoken words that made y/n run away. If he thought on that for too long he was going to kill his brother, and when Y/n came to her senses she would hate him for it because of A) the pain she would be in when he died both physically and emotionally, and B) (as much as he hated to admit it) Gabriel really liked the other angel. When he wasn’t stealing other’s mates he was an okay guy, and actually understood the finer things in life.

Gabriel paced back and forth in the house. 

It was all those stupid Winchesters’ faults. If they hadn’t needed him, y/n wouldn’t have run. They could have sat down and talked it out like proper adults. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers cursing the Winchesters with bad luck. It would start off small. Maybe a flat tire here, a broken gun there. Wait… If that car of theirs gets a flat tire they will know something is up. Scratch messing with the car. He’ll add that much later. 

Someone had to pay for making him miss the chance to work things out. The Winchesters were easy targets. 

^*^*^*^*^

One week later…

Sam Winchester was having the worst luck ever. 

Over the past week all the classic rock stations have been on the fritz, so Dean was in a pissy mood; his gun didn’t work on the second to last hunt they did, causing the witch to get away and leading them on a merry chase around the country, and now that they caught her? He broke his leg tripping over a banana peel. It was like he was cursed all over again. 

Dean wasn’t much better. All his hookups had fallen through, the impala got broken into and all of Dean’s cassette tapes got stolen, and on top of all of it…? The impala got a flat tire as they were on their way to Bobby’s so they could lie low and figure out what was going on. 

Dean was cursing a blue streak as he examined the tire. “A freaking nail! Who the hell puts a nail in the middle of a parking lot?!” 

“Dean? I’ve been thinking about it and I’m wondering if that witch cursed us.” Sam shifted his weight in the car. He was lying on the backseat with his casted leg spread out in front of him. “Think about it… all the bad luck you’ve been having with your hookups, my injury, the flat tire? I think she must have placed a rabbit’s foot or something in the car and we lost it. Tripping over a banana peel and breaking my leg? That’s almost…” Sam trailed off as a realization hit him. 

Dean frowned. “Sammy? What’s going through that head of yours?” 

“Gabriel.” Sam hissed out in anger. 

“What? Gabriel? What are you…?” 

“Think for a second Dean. When we last saw him, he was acting off. Like he was in a hurry. He didn’t make any jokes and just dropped us off and ran. There were no pranks, no smartass comments, he was just quiet and in a hurry.” Sam tripped over his words in a rush to explain. “Something has to be up with him.” 

Slow clapping met their ears. “Bravo. And the Moose finally cracks it.” 

Dean and Sam acted on instinct. Dean lunged for the trunk and Sam gave a pathetic whine as he tried to get out of the seat and pulled on his leg. 

“Gabriel! Fix my car! Now!” Dean ordered. “Or I swear I will find a way to kill an archangel.” 

“Dean. Wait.” Sam eyed Gabriel closer. 

His hair was uncombed. It looked like a rat’s nest. His eyes were bright and feverish. His face wore his usual mocking grin, but this time it seemed darker. His eyes narrowed in a challenge at Sam. 

“Where’s Y/n?” Sam asked carefully. 

Gabriel glared. “None of your business.” 

So Sam had it right. Something was up with y/n. 

“Fix my car.” Dean demanded. “I don’t care if you are having relationship problems. You don’t mess with my car!” 

Sam flinched as a thunderstorm came out of nowhere. Black clouds raced across the sky like fast forward on a movie. 

“You don’t tell me what to do!” Gabriel yelled. “I am an archangel! One of the most powerful beings in this universe!” 

Sam jumped as lightning struck near the car; his eyes narrowed as he put the pieces together. Angry archangel = Thunderstorms and other natural disasters. 

“Gabriel.” Sam spoke calmly. “What happened?” 

Gabriel turned his angry gaze on Sam. “Y/n left.” He spoke shortly. “She won’t answer my calls through our link, and I can’t find her anywhere. We were having an argument when you two bozos needed me to fly you back, and she took off before I got home. It’s all your fault.” 

Sam nearly groaned. Y/n had to go and pull one of her childish tantrums and now they have a pissed off archangel putting his pain on them. “Maybe we can help?” Sam offered. 

“What? Sam? No! We are not helping the arch douche.” Dean protested. 

Sam shot him a warning look. “Maybe we can find y/n and talk things through with her. What set her off?” 

Gabriel’s gaze went darker than usual and rain fell in a steady torrent. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He flew off without another word. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean glared at the flat tire. 

To make matters worse, a downpour of rain flooded the area. Sam hastily closed the door to the impala before the tiny droplets of water could ruin the leather seats. Dean would be unbearable if the impala received further damage. 

Sam swore he would find y/n and fix what went wrong between the two. Being an archangel’s misery post was no fun. 


	4. Chapter Three

Y/n stared out the window of Cas’ little home. The sky was a sunny blue and the breeze was cool and gentle. The prairie grass swayed and bent with the wind. The tree branches swished and twirled when the forceful air flowed through them. 

You sigh and the glass fogs up. 

“Y/n?” Cas calls. He knocked on the door. “It’s been a week. Please come out.” 

“I’m good. I’ll come out later.” You turned your gaze to the small stream that rushed merrily past the house. 

The door opened and someone entered the room, flopping noisily on the bed. 

You remained facing the window. You knew just who was in the room, and you were not happy. 

“I’m sorry.” Balthazar’s heavy sigh reached your ears. “It was a stupid thing that had been at the back of my mind. I didn’t even know it was there. I like you, I really do, but as a close friend.” 

You don’t respond. You stare at the clouds rolling past the sky. 

“Y/n? Please. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” You murmured softly. “I knew he was keeping things from me. He always is. Heck, I’m keeping things from him. It was bound to happen eventually.” 

“Y/n? Care for some advice?” The bed creaked as Balthazar leaned forward. 

“No, but I have a feeling you are going to give it anyway.” You do a half turn so you can see your friend. 

Balthazar was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped between his knees. “Relationships go two ways. Yeah, you have problems with him but I’m certain he has issues with things that you do.” Balthazar sighed. “As your best friend, I am going to tell you a few things. Angels are protectors. We protect what is ours. That makes us slightly possessive.” 

You snort. “Yeah right. Slightly, my ass.” 

“Y/n. Listen. You died. Gabriel’s mate died. Do you have any idea what that does to us? Most angels who lose their mate join them within a year of their passing. It drives us insane. So… I repeat. You died. Then you came back. All of his instincts went crazy. He’s in full protector mode. I shouldn’t have been there and said those things. That set him off worse to have another angel in his space with you.” Balthazar stares at you with a soft blue gaze. “I’m sorry for my part in this mess.” 

You bite your lip as you mull over his words. “Forgiven. What do I do now?” 

“Talk to him and work your issues out. Don’t jump to wrong assumptions and y/n?” 

“Yes.” You meet his stern expression. 

“Listen to what he has to say, and then talk.” Balthazar stood up. “I think I’m done here.” 

“B? Thanks.” You give a small smile. 

_ “Y/n y/m/n y/l/n! You get down here right now, or I swear I will track you down and beat some sense into you!”  _

Dean’s voice through the prayer link reminded you of what you had been putting off for the week. You felt awful that the angels were left where they were. 

_ “Sorry y/n, what Dean is trying to say is can we talk to you? It’s kind of urgent and about-”  _

_ “Y/n? I’m warning you. You have five minutes before we will kill ourselves and show up in heaven to track you down.”  _

_ “Dean? No, we won’t! Y/n, just hurry. We’re in a town called Windsor, Colorado. Dean! Put the gun down!”  _

You sigh, exasperated, and give a rueful laugh. “I guess my other friends are going to talk to me, too.” 

“Good. You need it.” Balthazar paused. “You might want to hurry. Five minutes passes a whole lot quicker on Earth.” 

You run out of the door and give Cas a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Bye. Thanks. Your mate is insane.” You are outside the cabin before he has time to blink. The last thing you hear before you fly off is Balthazar asking about Cas’ mate. 

^*^*^*^*^

You land in the first motel off the highway and spot a note tacked to the outside wall near room 25. You knew it was for you because it was written in a language only you and Sam could read and write. You quickly scan the paper and fly off to the address inscribed in black ink. 

You land in a musty warehouse. “Hello? Sam? Dean? I’m here.” 

There was no answer. You quietly summon your blade. The silver curved metal drops into your palm and hums soothingly. 

“Dean? Sam?” 

You hear a lighter click and your grace gathers at your throat as flames leap to surround you in a circle. Holy fire. You were trapped in a ring of holy fire. 

“Guys? This isn’t funny. Please let me out.” You feel fear as the flames lick hungrily at the edges of your wings. 

Sam and Dean step out of the shadows. Dean is angry. You can tell by the way his jaw is clenched. Sam is mad too, but his reaction is somewhat calmer. 

“Guys?” You stay frozen in the middle of the circle. 

“Call him. Now.” Dean barks out. 

“Call who?” You were confused. What did they want? Why did they trap you? 

“You know who. Get him here now. I’ve had enough of his games.” Dean paced back and forth. “He made her get a flat tire and then he made it rain for two days after he showed his face. Everywhere we went, it was raining.” 

Your eyes widen as you make the connection. “Gabriel has been messing with you?” 

“Yes. All he says is that it’s our fault you ran off, and he’s been playing tricks on us ever since. We can’t even hunt because our guns don’t work. That last hunt we did, Sam broke his leg tripping over a freaking banana peel.” Dean stood right in front of you. “He’s messed with us for the last time. You are going to call him down here, and you guys are going to work your issues out.” 

“Okay.” 

“I don’t care if you don’t want to… Wait? What?” Dean paused with a frown on his face. 

“I said, okay. Balthazar just talked to me, too. I was going to come down here and see if I could make things right, but this way works, too. Just… don’t trap him, and can you let me out?” You eye the flames. “I don’t think you guys know just what holy fire feels like to angels.” 

“Hot?” Sam sat down in a chair and placed his crutches at his side. 

“Um… no. Imagine a living fire that wants to consume you. It’s circling you, waiting for an opportunity to pounce and devour you. You feel it at the edges of your grace. It’s crackling and laughing. All it wants is to eat you. It’s very scary and painful.” You shuffle closer to the center of the ring. 

Sam looks delighted with the information you have given and was tapping his fingers as though wishing for a notebook or laptop to write down everything you’d just admitted. 

Dean was staring at you like you were crazy. “Fire is not a living thing.” 

“Trust me. It can be.” You swallow back a wave of fear as the flames hissed closer to your wings. “Look, if I promise we both will stay and talk things through, will you let me out? Now that I know what it feels like, I’m amazed at how lenient Gabriel was the last time you trapped him. Also Raphael, but I’m pretty sure that if Dean wasn’t there and needed as a vessel, Castiel would have been a grease spot in that rundown house.” 

“Y/n.” Sam stood up and limped his way over to the edge of the flames. “You promise you won’t run off?”

“Cross my heart.” You make an x with your fingers over your chest. 

Dean sighs and douses the flames. “Come on. Call your partner, or whatever. We have things to talk about.” 

“It’s called a mate, and you have one too, so I wouldn’t be too hasty in…” You trail off at Dean’s panicked look. “Oh, we are  _ so _ coming back to that later. You frickin’ jerk! You know, and you have the nerve to put h-” 

Dean’s hand came over your mouth. “Y/n. Focus on you right now. Not me.” Dean’s eye flicked over to Sam who was looking at them with hurt in his eyes. 

“Sam? I’m sorry. I… eeep!” Dean’s apology ended with a shriek. “That’s sick y/n!” 

You poke your tongue out and wiggle it. “Don’t cover my mouth for more than three seconds.” 

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ll talk later. Y/n? Just call him.” 

“Fine.” You close your eyes and lift the block in your mind. 

Gabriel’s relief is quickly followed by fear and anger.  _ “Y/n? Where are you?”  _

_ “I’m in Colorado. Windsor, to be exact. I’m here with some friends. They want us to talk.”  _

You open your eyes as Gabriel approaches. You sit down in an old, rickety metal folding chair. Gabriel appears right in front of you. 

“Y/n.” His tone drips with relief and his eyes scan you quickly. 

“My eyes are up here.” You wave a finger around your face. 

“Oh, I know.” Gabriel finishes his perusal and focuses on you with a fierce glare. “I told you to stay there. I would be right back, and you ran off.” 

“That’s one of my issues with you.” You kick your feet up on a small table. “You order me around. I am not one of your underlings that you can boss around. I am your equal.” 

Gabriel blinks confused. “What?” 

“Another thing is the insane levels of possessiveness. Balthazar explained a few things and… Hey! Stop that. We are friends and he apologized. He didn’t mean what he said.” You flick your fingers at his forehead. A spark of grace shot out and zapped him. 

“Ow.” Gabriel rubbed his forehead. “What is going on?” 

“Apparently these two thought we need to talk about things. Originally they were going to trap us in holy fire, but I convinced them not to, that we would stay and chat, so pull up a seat.” You motion at another folding chair in the corner. 

Gabriel gave you a droll look. “Really?” 

You nod. “Yep. Heaven’s therapists are at it again.” 

“Heaven’s therapists?” Dean’s question was drowned out by Sam’s snickering. 

“Really? That’s the best you can do?” Sam laughed. 

You shrug. “Are you complaining? That’s basically what you’re doing right now, being a marriage counselor of sorts.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the warehouse turned into a plush office. Red velvet curtains framed a floor to ceiling window. Light cream walls surrounded a soft red carpet while the chair you were sitting on morphed into a crushed red velvet armchair. 

Sam was sitting on a sofa with his bad leg propped up on the other cushion. Dean appeared in an armchair with glasses on, a notebook and pen clutched in his hands.

“Gabriel.” Dean grit out in anger. 

“Hey, you want us here to talk or not?” Gabriel held up his hands. “If we are going to do this then we are doing it right.” 

“Fine.” Dean hissed out a breath. “Start talking.” 

“As I was saying, this bossing me around, and the possessiveness. Balthazar explained about angelic nature a bit. That you are protectors, and therefore possessive, and that because I died, your instincts are going crazy. He also apologized for intruding into our home. He said that he should have thought about how another angel being in your territory while you were like this was a bad idea.” You tap your finger on the edge of the chair. “I can deal with the possessiveness if you tone it down a little. I look like I’ve been mauled by a hailstorm with all the little hickeys you leave on me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel shot an uneasy look at the Winchesters. “I can tone back the bossiness. It just slips out. As for the other thing, yes, Balthazar is right. He was only making it worse. I like him, I really do, it’s just him being there sent me over the edge. As long as he stays away from the house for a while, we should be good.” 

“Do you have any issues with y/n?” Sam asked in the silence that fell. 

“Yes.” Gabriel tossed his legs up on the coffee table. “You keep things from me, you lie and…” 

“Wait. What do you mean I lie?” You interrupt. 

“Y/n. Let him talk.” Sam was waved off. 

“You promised me that you would choose you and I knew you lied. I… I can’t lose you again.” 

The Winchesters were ignored. 

“Because you will go crazy.” You sigh. “I know that.” 

“No. You don’t understand. Imagine me gone. You can feel me, right? You know where I am, you know how I feel. Now imagine a black hole that sucks you in until you can do nothing but think about the other person and wish they were back. You were gone for five weeks!” Gabriel stood up and glared at you. “Five weeks. That’s a little over a month. Thirty-five days I waited for you! You swore you knew how to get back. Then when you finally get back, it’s like it was no big deal. Like the pain I went through doesn’t matter. Like everything is about you. I’ve got news for you, it isn’t!” 

“Gabriel.” You were shocked at his words and feeling a little guilty. Now you know why he wanted you near him. Why every time you left he got angry and fearful. Why he was upset when you talked about the angel that felt worthless when you were spending time together. 

“If that’s not enough, I find out that my siblings, those I helped raise, were being sold off and tortured, and maybe being killed right under my nose. And don’t you dare say it’s not my fault. I’m their big brother. It's my job to look after them. Two hundred and fifty-six of them have vanished. One hundred and ninety-seven were from my garrison. It seems Naomi and Zachariah didn’t like that I escaped and were bent on taking it out on my so-called underlings.” Gabriel paused for a breath. “You had a younger sister. Did you help raise her? Did you help her grow? Did you love her?” 

“Yes.” You nod. Tears stung your eyes. 

“Imagine her being taken right under your nose while you were off partying. Imagine her being tortured and eventually being killed while you were right there. You could have done something but instead, you turned a blind eye and sat back while she was destroyed.” Gabriel turned away. He spun back to face you. “Don’t you dare tell me it’s not my fault. Then the one person I needed to be able to count on ran off when I needed her. You threw a childish tantrum while I’m drowning in all this. I needed you, and you weren’t there!” 

“I’m sorry.” You climb to your feet and hug him. You sob into his shirt. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” 

Gabriel was stiff as a wooden board. He didn’t hug you back. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I won’t run off again, and if we need to talk, we’ll talk. I swear I will do everything to help you find your siblings and avenge them.” You babble in emotional distress, but you mean every word.

Hesitantly, arms come up around you. Fingers snap and you are flown to a different place. Tears wet your shoulder as the rest of you get drenched in a slow, soaking rain. 

“I failed them. I should have been there, and they were taken from me.” 

You find yourself giving your own version of a comforting purr. The vibrations coming from your throat and chest startled you for a moment. When you saw it was helping, you let it roll through you. 

Waves pounded the shore and the rain saturated everything. You let your emotions roll free and your tears joined his. You both wept for the loss and pain of the abandoned siblings. 

You swore vengeance on the monsters responsible. There would be no mercy.

You stepped back from Gabriel. He had slowly stopped crying. You gather your grace and snap your fingers, making the two of you dry. 

“You ready?” You run your fingers down his arm and take his hand. 

“Yes. Let’s go see what the two humans have found.” Gabriel wiped his face. 

^*^*^*^*^

You land in the same warehouse as before. Dean was, surprisingly, waiting patiently in the chair. He was scribbling in the notebook. Sam was shifting impatiently on the sofa. 

You step forward towards Sam without letting go of Gabriel’s hand. You reach out two fingers and concentrate. You heal his broken leg. 

“Y/n?” Sam looked up at you. 

“It was my fault, anyway. I figured I owed you for siccing him on you.” You step back. “What are we dealing with, boys? Demons? Monsters? What?” 

“Humans.” Dean glances up from the notepad. “Near as we can figure, it’s humans. They’re British, and the warehouse location you sent us to was crawling with humans. There were no supernatural creatures in sight. Near as we could figure, anyway. The place had sigils and symbols all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. The main one was this…” 

“Was the symbol a six-pointed star surrounded by a circle?” Dread was filling your body. Anger was rapidly rising. 

“Yes. How’d you know?” Dean sat up and studied you. 

“Shit. Fuck and damn them to Hell. I knew I hated them before, but now I want to wipe every stinking one off the face of the planet.” You pace back and forth as rage fills you. 

“Y/n? What are we dealing with? Do you know them?” Gabriel steps in front of you. 

You sigh and plop into a chair. “Who wants storytime? Dean? Sam? I have a confession to make.” 

You explain how you were from a different universe. How you knew the boys’ possible future.

“Impossible,” Dean swore. “How can you think we’ll believe that?” 

“Do you want proof?” You smirk. “I’ve got two words for you, Dean. Rhonda Hurley. I know what you did with her. I know what she had you do, and I know that you liked it.” 

“Whoa! Okay, enough! You know everything about us, which can I just say, creepy.” Dean was bright pink. 

“Hmm. I have to agree. That’s a good color on you.” You tease. “The pink nicely brings out the-” 

“Y/n! Stop!” Dean shoots you a glare. “Why don’t you pick on Sam? I’m sure you know stuff like that about him.” 

“Actually I don’t know that much about Sam. It seems he’s a good boy.” You wink at Sam. 

Gabriel was looking fascinated. “Please tell me all about that girl later. I need all the dirt on Dean-o.” 

“Nope.” You shoot a smug smile at Dean. “I think I’m going to hold it over him for a while. Really milk it.” 

Sam cleared his throat. “Back to this symbol? What do you know about it?” 

“Okay. So, this story starts with your paternal grandpa.” You lean back in your chair. “What do you know of him?” 

“Not much.” Dean looks thoughtful. “All I remember was Dad saying he left when he was a kid and never came back. Son of a bitch abandoned him.” 

“Not willingly.” You announce to the shock of Dean and Sam. 

“Does Dad know?” Sam leaned towards you. He dropped his leg off the sofa and faced you eagerly. 

“I haven’t told him this yet.” You lean forward. "So… Henry Winchester…"

You explain about the bunker and about Abbadon. You tell them about the possible future with the trials and what she wants. You point out the differences between the American Branch and the British Branch of the Men Of Letters. You end with their cruelties, their future actions, and their full dossier on the Winchesters.

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel sit silently in shock as they process your words. 

You think about Mick Davies. You remember the way he saved Claire Novak. Speaking of Claire, you needed to find her soon. You didn’t want that life for her. That was a story for another day though. 

“So… who’s ready to kick some Men of Letters’ butts?” 

^*^*^*^*^

Gabriel sat in thought. This organization was cruel. They were everything he despised about humanity. Don’t get him wrong, he loved humanity. But for every good human out there, there were some like these. Killers, torturers, and just genuinely bad apples. 

The story y/n had told was unbelievable. He heard the truth ringing in her words, though. Everything she spoke about them was true. They needed to die. 

“We need to inform Michael. I think everyone in Heaven will go and fight against them.” Gabriel spoke up. “If any of my siblings are still alive, we need to rescue them.” 

“If it helps, no one has died since I became the T’ebaki, except the ones that we lost in the fight against Naomi and Zach.” Y/n unhelpfully pointed out. 

"We're helping," Dean announced. He stood up from his chair. 

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief. “Yeah, sure, hotshot.” 

“I’m serious. I just realized we’re kind of similar. We are both people who will do anything for our families. You just have one that has major trauma.” Dean began. 

“And you don’t Mr. Mommy Issues.” Gabriel scoffed. 

Y/n grabbed his hand. She squeezed softly. Gabriel looked over and caught her y/e/c gaze. 

“Gabriel. As much as I hate to admit it, I know how you are feeling. I have a little brother, too.” Dean stood tall. “I won’t let this happen. We can help.” 

Gabriel sighed. “Let us talk to Michael and then we can see what we can do.” 

“Guys? You are forgetting one major thing. These are  _ humans _ on  _ Earth _ . Most angels don’t have a vessel and I know first hand how becoming a vessel can wreck a family. Remember Jimmy?” Y/n stands up. “I’m all for killing these bastards but I don’t want families torn apart because they don’t know what is happening.” 

“Who’s Jimmy?” Gabriel squashed the rising feeling of anger. 

“Cas’ vessel. I’ll tell you later. That’s a story for another day.” Y/n stretches her purple and gold wings. “You ready to talk to the Commander?” 

“We’ll keep you posted boys. And Dean…?” Gabriel looked the elder hunter in the eye. His soul swirled in them. Gabriel read sorrow, strength, determination, and honesty. “Thanks. If you ever bring this back up I will cheerfully prank you until the end of your time, but… maybe you aren’t  _ that _ bad of a human and maybe … just maybe… you are right.” 

Gabriel flew off after speaking those words. He caught a brief vision of Dean’s jaw dropped in shock and his eyes wide in amazement. Y/n took a few seconds to join him in his flight. Her mirth and awe rang out through their bond. 

Her happiness was like a tangible breeze that tickled you and made you want to laugh. That, combined with her quiet, warm presence made Gabriel chuckle. 

_ “That was amazing! I have tried for years to put that dumbstruck look on either of their faces. You managed it within ten meetings with them. I can’t believe it!”  _

Y/n’s words made him laugh harder.  __

_ “Better believe it, Cupcake. I’m just that good.”  _

_ “Don’t call me cupcake.”  _ There was a slight pause. “ _ Did you mean it?”  _

Gabriel went silent as they passed through the gates of Heaven.  _ “Every word.”  _

^*^*^*^*^

You land in front of a tree. A plush garden is spread out before you. Michael was sitting at a wrought iron table out by a pond. 

Michael stood up when they landed. “Gabriel.” He whispered. 

Michael and Gabriel moved toward each other. “I’m so sorry Little Brother. I know how much you cared.” 

You take a step back so the brothers have a bit of privacy. You examine the bushes and flowers near you. You were pretty sure that one was extinct in your world. 

“T’ebaki.” 

A voice behind you made you yelp. You spin around with your blade drawn to see Michael with his hands raised. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Gabriel said you have found our missing siblings?” Michael led the way back to the white iron table. 

You sit down in a chair and sigh. “It’s not a pretty place where they have been sent.” You warn. You launch into a detailed account of the British Men of Letters. “We sent some hunters out to do some recon and they came back with the piece that put it all together for me. These guys are dangerous. They know how to fight angels. Then there is the issue of vessels. They are on Earth. Don’t you guys need humans to be down there?” 

Michael leaned back and tapped the table. “T’ebaki, you just gave me an idea. You have said they know how to fight us? How?” 

“By gadgets and things they made.” You were not following his train of thought. 

“Yes. But all those need vessels to work, right?” Michael leaned forward. His blue eyes were bright with excitement. “What if I told you we can be on Earth for short periods of time without a vessel. The longest we can be down there are three hours before we need to come back here. What if, when we fight them we don’t take vessels? We just show up and bring ourselves right to them. Our pure presence will make them die. You know about that, right?” 

You grin. “So you basically want to show yourselves, in all your glory, to humans, and make their eyeballs bleed and brains melt into goo? I’m in. It’s… ah…there’s just one teensy little issue. I haven’t left my body since I changed.” 

Michael shot a look over at Gabriel. “What have you two been doing? Getting her accustomed to our ways should have been your first priority.” Michael scolded. 

Gabriel got a smirk on his face. “Well, brother, we have been participating in the fine-” 

“Finest prank war ever!” You kick Gabriel under the table and twist a handful of feathers for good measure.

“Ow! Y/n that hurt!” Gabriel pulled his wing to face him. Feathers were out of place. “You’re fixing that.” 

You roll your eyes. “Oh, you big baby. You can fly home with that little damage. I’ve had worse from you before, and I had to fly.” A flash of delight from Gabriel made you look over at him. “What is it?” 

Gabriel gestured across the table. You look over and see the tips of Michael’s ears are red and he isn’t looking at the two of you. 

“I think that will be all. I will plan an attack and…” Michael rose halfway from his chair. 

“Wait. We aren’t done. The Winchesters have agreed to help us, and I think we need them.” You motion for Michael to sit back down. You roll your eyes when he hesitated. “I swear I’ll make sure he behaves. No more talk about our personal life.” 

“Y/n I’m-” Gabriel began with a smirk. 

“If he knows what’s good for him, he will shut up.” You shoot a dirty look at Gabriel. “You can talk to me later but this is important. The Winchesters can be used for recon. Based on their previous trip, they reported that they have warning systems for every supernatural creature. That includes angels and demons. The Winchesters have connections with other hunters. Humans that won’t set off the alarms. What if they have more than one warehouse? What if they have more than what we know?” 

Michael nodded. “We need an inside agent. I agree.” 

“I have the perfect one. Mick Davies. I will talk to him.” You sit back in the chair after making your announcement. 

“Y/n?” Gabriel sits forward. “This is the one who was a ‘good guy until his best friend put a bullet in his head.’?” 

“Yes.” You tap an irritated beat on the table. “It’s a long and complicated mess, but Mick turns out to be good. He saves someone close to the Winchesters from being a werewolf, and when he brings up to the head of the organization that he sympathized with the American hunters and wanted to help Sam and Dean, he’s killed by his friend.” You stare down Michael. “I can get him to help us. It has always been there in him, the sense that things aren’t right with the organization. I know I can convince him. He is a good man trapped in a bad situation. Fear keeps him there.” 

Michael nods. “If you think that this man is a good choice then I say-” 

“Wait. I’m going with her.” Gabriel’s honey eyes narrow on his older brother. “She won’t be doing this alone.” 

Michael gives an impatient huff. “As I was saying-” 

“I mean it. You won’t send her in there alone.” Gabriel stood up. “I will follow her.” 

“Gabriel.” Michael nearly growled. 

“Michael.” Gabriel snapped back. “She is my mate. I will go with her.” 

“I was never going to let her go without you!” Michael took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for yelling, but you are irritating me. T’ebaki will you go to this Mick Davies and ask him to help us? And take Gabriel with you?” 

“Absolutely.” You give a bright smile. “We will just get out of your hair and go speak to the Winchesters. We will set up a network of hunters to help.” 

“I would prefer if we get this human on our side first.” Michael stepped away from the table. His eyes met yours. “Please don’t fail. We need to rescue them.” 

You nod. “I will try my best.” You solemnly vow. 

“That’s all I ask.” Michael turns back to the papers lying on the table surface. 

You and Gabriel share a look before flying away. 


End file.
